Vulnerable
by kyotoprincess
Summary: Oz wondered, what made him think that he was so invincible? Part of Romanticism Movement.


**_For the Romanticism Movement_**

**So this is my second story for the movement. I just noticed something, I love seeing Oz crying ;A; Not sadistcally (well maybe) but seeign him cry is so cute D: I wants to glomp him!**

**Anyway, its a Break and Oz fic this time. Personally, I think it turned out decent? Please excuse the Oz & Break OCC. Big thanks for KyoXSakiFan for sending me this cute BreakOz doujin that inspired me to write this fic. So it helped me a bit haha. Other than that, I really got nothing else. Lyrics are not mine, thye belong to Secondhand Serenade (Vulnerable).**

_

* * *

_

Tell me, tell me

_What makes you think that you are invincible?  
I can see it in your eyes that you're so sure  
Please don't tell me that I'm the only one that's vulnerable_

. . .

"Break?"

Oz poked his head in, watching Break carefully as he laid down on his bed, seemingly staring blankly at the ceiling above. If anyone noticed, he would've looked like he was tired, especially with the light bags under his eyes. Oz knew better however. And he felt fortunate to have some time alone with Break. He needed it the most.

The group, including Mr. Reim, had left to go to the Pandora headquarters. He insisted on staying, to keep a certain clown company. After all, he was probably the only person who can naturally counterattack anything Break could dish out. From insults to petty, confusing phrases, Oz could handle him. What he can't handle, is a sad Break. Because it wasn't like him.

"Ah~ Oz-sama! What brings you here?"

Break sat up and motioned him to come closer. Oz nodded absently, closing the door behind him and walking up to the bed and taking a seat. He noticed that Break seemed a bit distant today. Because it took him a while before he remembered that there was another presence in his room and slowly turned to face him.

Oz looked at his red eye. The only eye that gave him sight but now, it was taken from him. Oz knew of his past, ever since his visit to Duke Barma, but he really didn't think that he would believe it was redemption. Because it was just like Break to believe such a thing, because it was just like Oz to understand what he means. So, reluctantly, he was glad he was able to stare at him straight in the eye.

"I hope that you're not beating yourself up for this little thing, Oz-sama," Break smirked.

"W-What are you talking about, Break?" Oz grinned back just a bit.

"Oh come now, Oz-sama. You don't want to become a _"Gilbert_", now do you?"

Oz hid a giggle in his shoulder. No, of course he didn't want to become a _"Gilbert_". Though it can't hurt to care, can it? Oz took the box of treats sitting on the night table and guided it in his hands. Oz took notice of the small light of happiness in his eye as Break carefully took out two piece of candy and popped them right into his mouth. Oz couldn't help but to think of him as a little kid, only to be satisfied with candy. Unknowingly, he had brought his hand to hover over the red eye. Break stopped eating.

Oz, not hearing the painful crunch from the candies in his mouth, immediately snapped back to reality, staring at his hand and at the eye that stared blankly at him. He tried to move away, his mouth on the verge of shouting out many apologies (for some odd reason) until another hand held his in place. He pushed his hand against his eye then dropped his hand. Oz blinked, letting his own hand float in the air until it dropped back next to his side. He was trembling.

"Why so quiet, Oz-kun?" Break looked up.

Break led his hand up and placed the backside of his hand against Oz's cheek. There, Oz saw his tears fall on the pale hand. Oz chocked and realized why he was trembling. It was because, he was crying. It was because he felt as if he knew what Break was going through. Because to Oz, Break didn't have anyone who seemed to care like he did, for some apparent reason. Break only had himself throughout all of this. Oz wondered, _what made him think that he was so invincible_?

"Break… you're not alone," Oz tried to reason with him.

Maybe Break needed someone to talk to, just anyone. Even if he made jokes all the time, harassed others and acted so carefree, even he had some moments where he felt weak and tired of doing all those things. And when Break laughed in response, Oz gritted his teeth, as he yelled at the fool.

"You have friends, you have people who care about you. Don't try and face it by yourself!"

Oz probably knew the tears weren't stopping, because the more he yelled, the more he understood what it was like for Break. Because he's been in a situation similar to his. The loneliness that gnawed at the back of his head, the frequent and rare masks of shallow emotion that almost entirely hid the darkness in his mind and the fear of being left alone mixed with the fear of others knowing that fear. Vulnerability was something that no one wanted, especially if that person was Xerxes Break.

Break reached up and embraced the trembling child. Oz stopped, staring at the white blanket around the man before burying himself against his chest. He smelled him. Break smelled like sweets and sugar. Oz let a smile slip on his face as he felt Break rest against his head.

"A-Are you tired?"

"Shut up, little boy~"

Oz pouted a bit before noticing how comfortable he was in his arms. He blushed a bit at the thought and unconsciously dug into his chest, as if he'll be protected by the heat on his cheeks. _Vulnerable…_ Oz was letting Break be _vulnerable _for once. Despite it being noon, he started to doze off in the warmth of the embrace. And the last thing he remembered, whether he dreamed it or not, he did not know, was the soft lips on his head.

. . .

___Tell me, tell me_

___What makes you think that you are invincible?  
I can see it in your eyes that you're so sure  
Please don't tell me that I'm the only one that's vulnerable_


End file.
